In manufacturing an olefin polymer by polymerizing olefin, methods of using catalysts comprising (1) a metallocene compound, and (2) phyllosilicate are proposed (JP-A-5-301917 and JP-A-8-127613 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”).
The polymerization methods of using these catalysts are high in polymerization activity not only per transition metals and A1 but also per solid components as compared with conventional methods of using methylalumoxane carried by carriers such as inorganic oxides, e.g., silica or alumina, or organic substances (JP-A-60-35007, JP-A-61-31404, JP-A-61-108610, JP-A-61-276805 and JP-A-61-296008). There is also a trial to improve the flowability of catalyst particles and product polymer particles by making phyllosilicate, which is a cocatalyst, spherical by spray granulation (JP-A-7-228621).
However, when olefin is polymerized with these catalysts, since polymerization activity is not yet sufficient and the reactivity of initial stage polymerization is low (so-called initial activity), fine particles liable to generate agglomeration and adhesion in a polymerization reactor, i.e., particles low in activity, increase, which hinder stable running of polymerization, or low-melting point particles are formed from the unevenness of every composition of particles, followed by the increase of agglomeration and adhesion, and adhered polymer and massive polymer are formed on the wall of a polymerization reactor, the wall of product-discharging pipe line, and the pipe line for circulating polymerization gas. Therefore, industrial running of polymerization for a long period of time was difficult.
The present invention has been done in view of the above problems. Therefore, the objects of the present invention are to provide a catalyst for olefin polymerization without being accompanied by generation of an adhered polymer on the wall of a polymerization reactor and the wall of pipe line, and generation of a blocking massive polymer while maintaining high olefin polymerization activity, and capable of manufacturing an olefin polymer industrially and stably for a long period of time, and to provide a method of polymerization of olefin.